


Free Consultation

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Rimming, intimacy issues, sex surrogate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski, <em>suplente profesional para anudar</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts).
  * A translation of [Free Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403113) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 
  * Inspired by [Free Consultation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403113) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Es una traducción de la obra de [ DevilDoll llamada Free Consultation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1403113)

[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/76667578-free-consultation-%2B18-traducci%C3%B3n)

 

Encogido tímidamente en una pequeña mesa, en la esquina más apartada de la cafetería, Derek no podía evitar mirar a cada persona que entraba, tensándose anticipadamente, aunque hasta ahora todo aquel que había atravesado esa puerta no era la persona a la que esperaba. Derek en realidad ni siquiera conocía al chico con el que había quedado, no sabía qué aspecto tenía -lo único que sabía es que se llamaba Stiles y que parecía ser de fiar al teléfono. Se las daba de entendido, pero era amistoso. Serio, pero no sin sentido del humor. Aún quedaban tres minutos para que dieran las cuatro, así que, técnicamente, no llegaba tarde, pero Derek había llegado demasiado temprano y sufría por culpa de sus propios nervios, así que se sentía que llevaba esperando una eternidad.

Levantó la vista cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta cuando ésta fue abierta, pero en aquella ocasión se trataba de una mujer rubia de mediana edad, que portaba una funda de portátil. Seguramente iría buscando el chute de energía para el final del día, ya que su cara lo decía todo. Definitivamente no se trataba de Stiles Stilinski, _suplente profesional para anudar_.

 

_—Cuestiones de seguridad —había dicho Stiles con franqueza, cuando Derek expresó sorpresa por la reunión en un lugar público, y éste se había sentido como un idiota por no caer en la cuenta de eso. Por supuesto que a Stiles no le gustaría conocer a un extraño en una habitación de hotel o en su casa, especialmente un hombre lobo desconocido. Stiles era un ser humano, y su trabajo implicaba ponerse en peligro con seres sobrenaturales que eran mucho, mucho más fuertes que él. Sería absurdo no evaluarlas en primer lugar, en algún lugar que le ofreciera un poco de protección._

_—Cierto, lo siento —había respondido Derek, resistiendo el impulso de golpearse con la mano en la frente en la frente. Estúpido—. No pensé..._

_—No habrá ninguna charla sobre el trabajo de todos modos —aclaró Stiles, intuyendo el malestar de Derek en cuanto al lugar de encuentro, y aquello le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Si extrapolar su problema en palabras con Stiles fue bastante difícil, hablar de ello en público donde cualquiera podría escucharlos era inimaginable—. Sólo vamos a pasar el rato y hablar, llegar a conocernos el uno al otro. A ver si somos compatibles._

 

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que fueran compatibles? Derek no tenía idea. Tuvo, sin duda alguna, la necesidad de anudar con sus parejas anteriores. Por desgracia, todos menos uno de ellos habían sido seres humanos que no sabían que era un hombre lobo, y el único no-humano... bueno, cuanto menos hablara de ella, mejor. Así que tal vez él querría hacerlo con Stiles. A pocos minutos de conocerlo por fin, Derek no estaba del todo seguro si él esperaba ser compatible con Stiles o no.

La campana sonó de nuevo y Derek alzó la mirada esperanzado, pero fue un grupo de universitarios, tres chicas, y luego uno o dos pasos detrás de ellos un chico que estaba distraído mirando a su teléfono. Derek suspiró y golpeteó su taza de café casi vacía con el dedo. Tal vez se fuera. Era una cosa de cobardes, plantar a Stiles, pero cuanto más tiempo llevaba Derek sentado allí, peor idea le parecía todo el trabajo.

 

Estaba quieto en la puerta de salida cuando la parte de atrás de su cuello empezó a picarle, lo que significaba que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente. Miró hacia atrás. Uno de los universitarios -el chico- esperaba cerca del mostrador para recoger su bebida junto al resto del grupo, pero su cabeza se giró hacia Derek y se quedó observándolo descaradamente. Era una mirada amable, y podría decirse que interesada.

El tipo era bastante guapo, admitió Derek para sí mismo. Bonita cara, estaba en forma, e incluso debajo de sus pantalones holgados de color caqui, Derek podría decir que tenía un culo por el que mataría, turgente y redondo. Aun así, era ridículo estuviera interesado en Derek. Era probable que ni siquiera tuviera la edad suficiente para beber.

 _"Tienes treinta y dos años de edad, tienes que estar de broma"_ pensó Derek. Él levantó las cejas en la dirección del chico, que probablemente no pillaría la parte de que Derek tenía treinta y dos años, pero quizás si entendiera el resto. En lugar de mirarlo avergonzado o desviar la mirada, el chaval le guiñó un ojo.

 

—¡Stiles! —llamó el camarero, y Derek vio en estado de shock como el chico universitario -Stiles- iba hacia el mostrador y cogía su café, llevándoselo directamente a la pequeña mesa donde estaba Derek.

—Hey —saludó sonriendo a Derek. Tenía el pulgar de su mano libre enganchado en la correa de su bandolera cruzada sobre su pecho, y movió su mano a modo de saludo—. ¿Eres Derek?

—¿Es esto una puta broma? —preguntó Derek en voz baja, muy consciente de todas las personas que había a su alrededor. Si se tratara de una broma a manos de un chico idiota... Le había confiado cosas que nadie más sabía, se las había contado a aquel niño estúpido de mejillas sonrosadas y buen culo, cosas de hombres lobo que no incumbían a críos como él...

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada! —Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron alarmados y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. Lo siento, debería haberte advertido de que parezco mucho más joven.

—Sí, me deberías haber contado eso —dijo Derek sin rodeos, pero se sintió aliviado al oír que Stiles había dicho la verdad; su corazón se había mantenido estable todo el tiempo. Latía un poco más rápido, pero que probablemente podría ser atribuido a esa conversación, ya que a Derek le había aumentado la presión arterial al verlo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Stiles, tomando un sorbo de su café. Olía como si tuviera sirope de canela—. No pasa nada si así lo deseas. —Lo que quería decir era que no le importaba si Derek se había sentido decepcionado por su aspecto. No avanzarían mucho si no se gustaban físicamente.

 

Derek se sentía decepcionado ni mucho menos. De cerca, Stiles no parecía tan joven como su ropa y sus zapatillas y sus gafas hipster sugerían. Sus manos parecían fuertes, y tenía hombros anchos y bonitos, y desde donde estaba Derek pudo ver un atisbo de pelusilla de barba en el mentón. Y Stiles definitivamente no tenía problema con el aspecto de Derek -la forma en que lo había observado hace un momento era una prueba de ello.

 

—No —respondió Derek bruscamente, todavía un poco contrariado por el encuentro, pero ya más confiado por la buena apariencia de Stiles, y lo fácil que era llevarse bien con él—. Sólo prométeme que eres de fiar.

 

En lugar de ofenderse, Stiles rio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se descubrió su larga y pálida garganta, y Derek sintió la imperiosa necesidad de querer viajar toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

Sí. Probablemente iban a ser compatibles.

 

***

 

Stiles era realmente bueno haciendo que la gente se sintiera cómoda, o al menos que Derek se sienta así, y cuanto más hablaban, más atractivo le parecía Stiles. Una vez que vio más allá de las gafas y el hecho de que su pelo fuera un desastre total, su rostro era hermoso, realmente, todo él. Su boca, sus ojos, sus pómulos. Hablaba moviendo las manos, y se reía con todo su cuerpo, y Derek se sintió atraído por él como una polilla hacia la luz. Incluso olía bien, tanto que Derek sería perfectamente feliz enterrando su cara en el cuello de Stiles e inhalarlo sin descanso. Tal vez Stiles tenía una especie de irremediable atracción para los hombres lobo. Tal vez por eso hace lo que hace para ganarse la vida. Una de las opiniones que Derek había leído en su web se refería a Stiles como "el encantador de nudos" y Derek ya podía ver por qué.

Stiles era también muy de tocar mientras hablaba. Él le dio un empujoncito a la rodilla de Derek por debajo de la mesa mientras hacía una broma, rozó sus dedos por el dorso de la mano de Derek para animarle a seguir hablando. Cada vez que Stiles le tocaba, la piel de Derek sentía un hormigueo, y él deseaba tocarlo de nuevo. Por último, cuando Stiles tocó levemente su mano de nuevo, Derek puso la palma hacia arriba y apretó los dedos de Stiles, de forma rápida, con timidez, antes de soltarlos y beber un sorbo de café frío. Stiles reprimió una sonrisa y tomó un trago de su propio café. Todo el asunto era una especie de cortejo casto y ridículo, pero hizo que el corazón de Derek latiera desbocado.

Como había prometido, no hablaron de los detalles de por qué estaban allí, justo todo lo contrario, y Derek se dio cuenta poco a poco que se estaba divirtiendo. A pesar de que era en resumidas cuentas una entrevista de trabajo, no parecía que lo fuese -parecía más como una primera cita que otra cosa. Hablaron sobre ellos mismos de esa forma en que las personas que se empezaban a conocer hacían, alternando entre grandes rasgos -el trabajo, los estudios, aficiones-, y detalles más personales.

 

—¿Maíz o harina? —preguntó Stiles, profundizando en los temas realmente importantes en un momento dado.

—El maíz —dijo Derek decidido—. La harina sólo es aceptable si es un burrito.

—Obviamente —repuso el castaño, reclinándose en su silla y mira fijamente a Derek como si estuvieran a punto de tener un enfrentamiento en la plaza del pueblo—. ¿Batman o Superman?

—Batman —contestó el otro. La cara de Stiles no revelaba nada.

—¿Batman o Wonder woman?

—Wonder woman. —Sin duda alguna.

—¿Wonder woman o Superman?

—Wonder... un momento —interrumpió Derek, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Stiles—. ¿Me estás preguntando quién ganaría en una pelea o con quién me acostaría?

—Ambas cosas —dijo Stiles inmediatamente.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo Wonder Woman —repuso Derek, y Stiles alzó una mano para chocar los cinco.

 

Ahora que ambos estaban relajados y se reían, Stiles llevó hábilmente la conversación hacia temas más serios, algo que no era tan divertido. No había mucho últimamente en la vida de Derek que pudiera decirle a alguien sin ser un cortarollos, o hacer que la conversación decayera hasta morir, pero Stiles no insistió cuando Derek se volvió impreciso, y no preguntó por su familia en absoluto, por lo que probablemente había buscado en Google su nombre antes de quedar, y ya sabía que el resto de los Hale estaban todos muertos.

Stiles era mucho más extrovertido sobre su propia vida. En realidad era un universitario -Derek tenía parte de razón sobre la primera impresión que tuvo de Stiles-, pero definitivamente no era un niño. Él trabajaba en su doctorado en ciencias del comportamiento, y en su tesis, aún sin acabar, trataba de algo llamado "sexo transaccional".

 

Derek nunca había oído hablar de eso, pero la palabra "transaccional" sonaba muy parecido a lo que estaban planeando hacer, y él pasó unos minutos preocupándose de que podría ser algún tipo de conejillo de indias, hasta Stiles se detuvo a media frase y le preguntó: _"¿Qué dije que te hizo sentir incómodo?"_

Una vez que Derek le confesó su miedo, Stiles le aseguró rápidamente que no se trataba de tal cosa, y explicó la diferencia entre ambos conceptos, para gran alivio de Derek. No le hubiera gustado tener que mandar a la mierda a Stiles, pero no iba a ser una tabla de datos para una persona.

 

A Stiles también le gustaba ir a las convenciones de videojuegos en su tiempo libre. Derek ni siquiera sabía que existía tal cosa como las convenciones de videojuegos, pero le gustaban. Hablaron de eso un poco, aunque pronto se hizo evidente que Stiles era un jugador con mucho más nivel que Derek.

Aunque se suponía que no iban a hablar de trabajo, hablar de la vida de Stiles condujo inevitablemente a hablar de su trabajo en términos generales, y Derek tenía curiosidad, más aún después de ver lo entusiasmado que el castaño era al respecto. Stiles le explicó que el concepto de ser aquel que acepta el nudo de los hombres lobo era perfecto para él, porque era algo que le gustaba, que le permitía vivir cómodamente sin obligarse a sí mismo a un empleo a tiempo completo, y también estaba íntimamente relacionado con su campo de estudio. Lo describió como que era parte trabajador social, parte trabajador del sexo, y parte terapeuta.

 

—Sólo es algo que de pronto descubrí que se me daba bien —dijo, sonriendo con picardía, y Derek no necesitaba un croquis explicativo para averiguar cómo se había dado cuenta Stiles de que tenía un talento para ser anudado.

 

Hacia la mitad de la conversación, se dio cuenta de que Stiles fue sutilmente indagando en lo que probablemente se llamaría algo así como "los problemas de intimidad de Derek", pero el moreno no tenía mucho interés en revivir todo aquello que le había llevado a ese problema en particular. Él sabía que Stiles, probablemente, tenía que hacerlo, como parte del proceso de conocerlo, y si quería que Stiles lo aceptara como cliente -y él definitivamente quería ser un cliente de Stiles-, iba a tener que contarle algunas cosas, al menos por encima.

Al final, le dio a Stiles un resumen breve y sincero: todas y cada una de las relaciones largas que Derek había tenido, habían terminado en traición o intento de asesinato, e incluso muerte, y estaba harto. No dijo el resto de los detalles morbosos. Había tanto que preferiría ni siquiera recordarlos, y mucho menos contárselos a alguien al que estaba tratando de impresionar.

 

Y él estaba tratando de impresionar a Stiles, para su sorpresa. Stiles le gustaba. Por un momento deseó que no se hubieran conocido de esa forma, en la que Derek era sólo un cliente y nunca podría ser nada más. Deseaba que aquello fuera una cita de verdad, pedir café y hablar un poco, tratando de averiguar si serían algo más, si ellos querían...

 _"No, no, no"_ , pensó Derek, eliminando aquella fantasía sin sentido. No había siquiera un atisbo de que eso sucediera. Derek no se sentiría ligado a nadie nunca más, y Stiles había sido muy claro sobre lo delicado que era el lazo emocional para que lo anudara, y lo que tenían que hacer para minimizar las consecuencias que habría después. Se había extendido hablando sobre eso cuando habían hablado por teléfono hace dos días. A Derek le había gustado su voz.

Stiles se había quedado en silencio, mientras que Derek estaba luchando contra sus impulsos, y ahora lo estaba mirando, golpeteando la tapa de su café con la punta de su dedo, sonriendo un poco.

 

—Entonces, ¿cree que quieres, uh, trabajar conmigo? —preguntó Derek, consciente del hecho de que estaban en un lugar público y tenía que ser discreto. Había quedado con Stiles a una hora, y ya llevaban casi tres horas allí, lo que era probablemente una buena señal. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Stiles, sorprendido por la pregunta—. Me gustas. —Derek se quedó sin aliento, y el castaño sonrió, sintiéndose completamente atraído y sin poder hacer nada al respecto—. Vaya —añadió Stiles, mirándolo con admiración—. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita.

 

Él inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en su otra mano, y en el proceso dejó expuesto el grueso tendón de su cuello, esa carne tierna en la parte inferior de su mandíbula. No había forma, sabiendo a qué se dedicaba, de que no supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y provocando. Stiles estaba coqueteando con Derek, al estilo de los hombres lobo.

 

—Me gustaría verte sonreír más a menudo —repuso el castaño. Debe haber sonado como una frase cliché para ligar, pero no fue así.

 

Derek miró a Stiles unos segundos, sus comisuras levemente alzadas, el latido visible de su pulso por debajo de la delicada piel de su cuello, antes de pasar el brazo por encima de la mesa y alzar la barbilla de Stiles. Los ojos del castaño se cerraron y sus labios rosados se abrieron ligeramente mientras exponía aún más de su garganta.

 

—Me gustaría eso —dijo Derek, emitiendo un gruñido grave que Stiles lo sentiría más que oírlo. Stiles sí que lo sintió, si el pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió era culpa de aquello. Derek quería llevar la punta de su dedo por la garganta de Stiles, tocar el latido rápido de su pulso, pero probablemente era demasiado pronto y estaban en público. En cambio, dejó caer la mano en la mesa y la dejó allí.

 

Stiles abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un poco aturdido, sus largas pestañas abanicando las mejillas que parecían estar calientes al tacto. Derek podía oler el interés de Stiles por él ahora, tangente en el aire, dulce en su lengua.

 

—Creo que somos compatibles —adivinó Derek, curvando los dedos hacia la palma de su mano para no volver a tocar Stiles de nuevo. Se sentía como si estuvieran justo en el límite de dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

—Yo diría que sí —repuso Stiles, estremeciéndose—. Creo que va a funcionar muy bien. —Se metió la mano en su mochila, que colgaba del respaldo de la silla, y Derek dirigía miradas lascivas a la tira de piel que quedó a la vista cuando se le subió la camiseta por el movimiento—. Normalmente habría que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, reunirnos en un lugar privado y hablar acerca de los problemas que podrían llegar a causarse, pero en tu caso es un poco diferente, por lo que podemos pasar directamente a la parte divertida.

—Suena bien —musitó Derek, sintiendo la boca seca al pensar en la idea de la parte divertida.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Stiles entusiasta—. Vamos a quitarnos de encima la parte técnica. —Puso una carpeta de archivos de color amarillo brillante sobre la mesa, lo abrió y le puso un contrato a Derek encima de la mesa, para luego darle un bolígrafo en la parte superior de la misma.

 

Stiles ya tenía la información de las tarjetas de crédito de Derek, había tomado los datos a través del teléfono cuando quedaron para esa reunión, por lo que todo lo que quedaba era firmar en la línea de puntos y establecer una fecha para la sesión. Derek estaba libre casi todo el día, y así se lo dijo. Stiles se mordió el labio mientras miraba su teléfono -donde llevaría el control de su calendario, era de suponer- y Derek sintió el cosquilleo leve de los celos ante la idea de que Stiles hiciera eso con otras personas, pero fue una buena forma de recordar a lo que se dedicaba, de lo que hablaban y de lo que nunca podrían llegar a ser.

Stiles le había enviado por correo electrónico una copia del contrato antes de tiempo, por lo que Derek sabía lo que implicaba, y no se molestó en volver a leerlo en aquel momento. Cuando llegó a la tercera página, en la que tenía que firmar, vio que en negrita, en la parte inferior de la hoja, el número uno en las advertencias decía: _"Esto es un contrato por una sola sesión"_. Aquello sería debido a la posibilidad de un fuerte lazo emocional asociado a anudar -refiriéndose al hombre lobo en cuestión, por supuesto-. Stiles, como un ser humano, no tenía la misma reacción al ser anudado, por eso era capaz de hacerlo una y otra vez, siempre con un hombre lobo  diferente y que sólo habría un encuentro donde lo anudara, y luego nunca se volverían a ver otra vez. Punto y aparte.

Derek firmó el contrato.

 

***

 

Establecieron un día para el "negocio”, el jueves de la siguiente semana, a más de siete días del café que se tomaron, y el día que Stiles tenía libre lo antes posible. Derek temía que la espera sería angustiosa, pero no era casi nada comparado con la ansiedad que había sentido al quedar con Stiles por primera vez en la cafetería. Al hombre lobo le gustaba el castaño y se sentía atraído por él, y Derek había tenido relaciones sexuales con personas cuya compañía había disfrutado mucho menos. Mientras tanto, para hacer más amena la espera, leyó el paquete de información que Stiles le dio cuando se despidieron, ordenó su casa, y se cortó el pelo. Estaba recién duchado y tan sólo un poco nervioso cuando Stiles llamó a su puerta la noche del jueves.

 

—Hola. Estás muy guapo —dijo Stiles, dándole a Derek un pequeño apretón en el brazo mientras pasaba al interior del loft. Derek no llevaba nada especial, pero había pasado una cantidad de tiempo interminable dudando frente a su armario antes de elegir una de sus camisetas más estrechas y un par de pantalones vaqueros nuevos. Había optado por ir descalzo, ya que iba a deshacerse de ellos en algún momento.

—Gracias —repuso Derek, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. No esperaba cumplidos, y siempre era malísimo recibiéndolos.

 

Él pensó en decir algo por el estilo, pero después de que cerrara la puerta y echara un buen vistazo a Stiles, pensó que podría sonar como una mentira, a pesar de que no lo era. Stiles llevaba un par de pantalones de pana desteñidos y una camiseta que estaba totalmente arrugada, y su cabello parecía como si hubiera sido lamido por un gato gigante. No pareció haber puesto ningún interés en absoluto en arreglarse para él, aunque su aspecto hizo que Derek sintiera como que no había suficiente aire en la habitación.

Stiles caminó por el loft de Derek, mirando a su alrededor un poco, mientras que Derek trataba de tomar respiraciones lentas y profundas en pos a calmarse. Eso no ayudó, ya que de inmediato recibió una ráfaga del aroma de Stiles, que estaba feliz y un poco excitado, con un atisbo a canela. Derek se acercó sin pensar en ello, como si el olor de Stiles fuera un gancho fijado a sus caderas, tirando de él hacia delante.

 

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar antes de empezar? —inquirió Stiles, girándose de nuevo hacia Derek—. ¿Preguntas? ¿Alguna preocupación?

—No —musitó Derek, añadiendo a continuación—, hueles muy bien. —No olía como cualquier otra persona, algo que le había preocupado a Derek, ya que sería capaz de decir si Stiles había estado con otro cliente recientemente. Pero tan sólo olía a Stiles, el mismo olor que Derek había encontrado tan atractivo en la cafetería, y a nadie más. Tan sólo olía a limpio y a la excitación que sentía Stiles.

 

El castaño ya estaba quitándose las gafas y deshaciéndose de sus zapatos al mismo tiempo. Miró a Derek y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro, achinándole sus ojos.

 

—¿En serio huelo bien? —preguntó, sonando satisfecho.

—Sí —admitió Derek. No sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo repentinamente tan cohibido. Stiles, probablemente se había follado a más hombres lobo que nadie en el estado de California. Él sabía cómo actuaban. No podría extrañarse tanto. Tal vez lo haría, si supiera lo bien que olía para el moreno, pero Derek estaba conteniendo sus opiniones.

—Podemos ir tan rápido como tú quieras y te sientas cómodo —dijo Stiles—, somos muy compatibles, así que no creo que tengamos que trabajar en el lazo demasiado. Me dijiste que ya habías tenido que resistir las ganas a anudar a una de tus parejas sexuales, ¿verdad?

—Sí —repuso Derek, limpiándose las manos sudorosas en los vaqueros. Había sentido la necesidad de anudar un montón de veces durante sus relaciones sexuales, pero nunca se había dejado llevar, así que no era un problema de "rendimiento".

 

Algunos de los clientes de Stiles tenían problemas para anudar, según ponía en su página web, pero él había llamado Stiles simplemente porque quería experimentar el nudo una vez en su vida. Había renunciado a las relaciones para siempre, y anudar no era algo que pudieras hacer con una aventura de una noche.

 

—Éste es un buen cambio de rutina —comentó Stiles—, dado que no voy a tener que explicarte nada o solucionar cualquier problema. Puedo simplemente disfrutarlo. —Sus párpados bajaron levemente cuando dijo la palabra _"disfrutar"_ y Derek sintió que perdía un poco más. Realmente, de verdad quería que Stiles disfrutara—. ¿Quieres que yo tome la iniciativa, o qué? —preguntó Stiles, dando un paso hacia Derek, poniéndose alcance de su mano, y el moreno no pudo esperar más.

 

Se acercó y Stiles se pegó a su cuerpo un poco, insinuante, por lo que Derek le dio un beso, atrapando su boca, se apretó contra su pecho, quedando aún más cerca hasta que estaban rozándose sin parar. En las instrucciones, Stiles había explicado lo que estaba permitido y lo que no lo estaba, y Derek había leído con detenimiento -un poco obsesivamente, incluso- y sabía que besar no sólo estaba bien, sino que era algo preferible. Si iban a tener un lazo lo suficientemente sólido para anudar, tenía que haber contacto y cercanía.

Derek tenía la sensación de que no iba a tomarles demasiado tiempo conseguir eso.

Stiles besaba muy bien, no era demasiado agresivo, no lo hacía con demasiada lengua, y era muy receptivo, haciendo pequeños ruidos con la garganta, enredando los dedos por el pelo de Derek, frotándose contra su pecho. Derek se inclinó y agarró el culo Stiles con las dos manos, y era tan agradable al tacto como parecía, bajo los dedos del moreno. Stiles tomó aliento entrecortadamente y movió sus caderas hacia arriba al notar cómo lo tocaba el hombre lobo; Derek podía sentir su miembro a través de sus pantalones, semi erecto y cada vez más duro.

 

—Oh, esto es genial —musitó Stiles, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en una invitación obvia. Derek fue a por él, llevando sus labios hacia abajo, dejando besos perezosos en un sendero hasta el final de su hombro mientras apretaba el culo Stiles, pegándolo a él aún más. Derek estaba endureciéndose también—. He estado esperando esto toda la semana —dijo el castaño, suspirando felizmente mientras Derek olfateaba el hueco de debajo de la barbilla.

—Yo también —admitió Derek, pasando a cerrar sus dientes en el tendón del cuello de Stiles, el cual lo había tentado tanto aquella la última vez, lo que hizo Stiles gemir.

 

Derek estaba tremendamente orgulloso de que el castaño también se sintiera así de excitado. Se había preocupado de que pareciera algo artificial, sin ningún feeling entre ambos, como que Stiles realizaba tan sólo un servicio, pero no estaba siendo así en absoluto. Se sentía real, como si dos personas que se deseaban entregar el uno al otro. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que Stiles era tan bueno en su trabajo.

Cuando Derek cortó el beso, Stiles trató de seguir, alcanzando su boca, tirando de su pelo, pero Derek atrapó sus manos, dándole la vuelta y haciéndolo retroceder hasta la cama. En el último segundo, Stiles se paró y los giró a ambos, logrando empujar Derek sobre la cama, el cual se sentó con un gruñido de sorpresa.

 

—Se suponía que iba a ponerme yo encima —protestó Derek al tiempo que Stiles subió a su regazo. No perdió el tiempo para llevar sus manos al culo de Stiles; al fin y al cabo, tampoco era algo tan malo estar abajo.

—Mmmm, si parpadeas te lo pierdes —dijo Stiles contra su boca. Sus manos recorrían los costados de Derek hasta que encontró la base de su camiseta, dejando de besarse el tiempo suficiente para tirar de ésta hacia arriba y quitársela. Stiles la lanzó por encima del hombro con un pequeño gesto triunfal y Derek se rio.

—Allá vamos —murmuró Stiles satisfecho, acunando la mandíbula de Derek en sus manos, recorriendo con su pulgar el labio inferior de Derek—. Me gusta verte sonreír. —Se inclinó hacia abajo, obligando a la boca de Derek a abrirse un poco y luego mover lentamente su propia boca en contra de la de él. Derek no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había sido tan tierno con él, y se aferró a las caderas de Stiles mientras profundizaba el beso, sintiendo el corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Cuando Stiles se apartó, sonrió suavemente y rozó su nariz contra la de Derek, un gesto dulce, cariñoso, que no era nada sexual, pero que a Derek lo encendió al instante.

—Stiles —musitó Derek con voz ronca, y se contuvo a decir algo estúpido, recordando en el último minuto que estaban creando un lazo que estaba destinado a ser temporal.

—Shhh —chistó Stiles, suavemente, y Derek pensó que el castaño tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, y estaba tratando de ayudar a Derek mantener al menos un poco de dignidad. Eso era algo que agradecer, por lo menos—. ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa o me la dejo puesta? —preguntó Stiles, con sus manos moviéndose por el pecho desnudo de Derek.

—Quítatela —dijo Derek inmediatamente. Quería ver el cuerpo de Stiles. Quería tocarlo y recorrerlo con sus labios. Alcanzó el borde de la camiseta de Stiles y la subió por su torso, hasta que Stiles levantó los brazos y dejó que Derek se la quitara del todo.

 

Derek no estaba decepcionado -Stiles estaba muy bien. Tenía los bíceps marcados y un vientre plano, músculos firmes, con una piel pálida que seguramente sería un registro de cada toque, beso, lamida. Su pecho tenía un poco de vello en el centro que Derek se inclinó para acariciarlo, para luego frotar el mentón, lo que hizo que Stiles arqueara la espalda, apoyado en las manos de Derek que lo sostenía por sus omóplatos.

Mientras que Derek estaba distraído con aquello, Stiles puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del moreno y lo empujó hacia abajo para que quedara tendido sobre su espalda, para luego tenderse sobre él y buscar sus labios nuevamente. Se besaron lentamente, frotando sus caderas una contra otra, y luego Derek inclinó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su garganta, y conduciendo a Stiles, aferrándolo por la nuca, hasta que los dientes del castaño se cerraron en torno a ese trozo de piel y succionó con fuerza, haciendo que Derek jadeara. Podría haber sido demasiado pronto, pero se sentía tan bien -tenían definitivamente un lazo.

 

Cuando Stiles comenzó a besar el pecho de Derek y su estómago, el moreno rodó de tal forma que quedara él encima, provocando una risa de Stiles. Después de callarlo con un beso, Derek se apartó de él y se levantó de la cama, desabrochando los pantalones de Stiles, quitándoselos junto con la ropa interior cuando Stiles, obediente, levantó sus caderas. Su pene era bonito, rosa al igual que su boca y curvado hacia su vientre, chocando contra la gruesa línea de vello que tenía allí cuando Stiles se apoyó sobre sus codos y se quitó los calcetines.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek miraba su pene, Stiles alzó una ceja y se inclinó para masturbarse, recorriendo la cabeza de su polla con el pulgar, acariciando sus testículos, provocándole.

 

—Estás en mi camino —gruñó Derek, empujando la mano de Stiles a un lado para poder inclinarse y recorrer con su lengua la base de su pene. Stiles jadeó con deseo, para luego chillar de sorpresa cuando Derek llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda y le dio la vuelta para poder acceder a su culo.

 

Dios, su culo. Derek palmeó un lado y mordió el otro, dejando su marca, no con la suficiente fuerza como para herirlo, pero con la necesaria para que Stiles definitivamente pudiera sentir que había estado allí. Sin mover sus labios, Derek acarició su entrada lentamente con su pulgar. Stiles se masturbó bajo su toque y luego le hizo un gesto de que siguiera haciéndolo, a pesar de que Derek ya lo sabía, porque estaba en las instrucciones que le había dado.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, las nalgas de Stiles tenían una bonita colección de marcas de dientes -dientes humanos, debido a que se pedía en las instrucciones que no fueran de lobo-, y Stiles estaba empezando a retorcerse contra su pulgar, que poco a poco avanzaba poco a poco, más y más en el interior de su culo, pero no lo suficiente para tocar lo que Stiles claramente quería que tocara.

 

—Joder, me estás matando —gimió Stiles, apretando los dedos en las mantas, cuando Derek lo provocaba, frotando su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante, cerca de donde Stiles necesitaba ser tocado. Derek estaba tan duro que podría romper la parte delantera de sus pantalones, pero quería esperar y ser capaz de provocar aquello en Stiles.

 

Frotó barba sobre las marcas de dientes que había hecho, provocando un siseo agudo de Stiles, que se convirtió en un gemido cuando Derek lentamente cogió sus nalgas y las abrió, dejando a la vista su entrada. Derek no hizo nada inmediatamente, simplemente sopló con suavidad, mirando cómo se contraía. Stiles hizo un sonido que era mitad molesto, mitad lamento, y se giró a mirarlo.

 

—Derek, si no lo haces ya, te...

 

Nunca terminó la frase, porque Derek  hundió su cara en su hendidura, lamiéndola con deleite y provocando que Stiles arqueara su espalda y sus palabras se transformaran en un gemido ininteligible. Derek se sentía también abrumado cuando el sabor del castaño se apoderó de su lengua, inundando su boca, haciendo que tuviera que respirar con fuerza por la nariz para ser capaz de seguir saboreando al humano de esa forma.

Gruñendo de pura satisfacción, Derek lo abrió un poco más y rodeó su entrada con la lengua antes de volver a lamer de nuevo con un ritmo lento. Stiles gemía sin parar con la cara pegada al colchón, soltando pequeños soniditos que hacían que las caderas de Derek buscaran desahogo con cierto anhelo, haciendo que su miembro buscara liberarse de tal forma que empezaba a dolerle.

 

Derek hundió su lengua tan profundamente como pudo, y luego lo hizo otra vez porque le gustaba el sonido que provocaba en Stiles cuando lo hacía, y la forma en que su cuerpo se retorcía contra la boca de Derek. Cuando Stiles comenzó a temblar, Derek retrocedió un poco para dejarle recomponerse, y luego empezó a hacerlo de nuevo, follándose la entrada de Stiles con su lengua hasta tener la mandíbula dolorida y que toda su cara estuviera húmeda. Querría hacerlo para siempre, dilatarlo cada vez más profundamente, ensanchándolo con sus propios dedos, también, pero aquella noche el impulso de anudar -que normalmente era fácil de ignorar- era más fuerte que nunca, sobre todo con el culo de Stiles allí mismo, abierto y húmedo.

Sabiendo que podía hacerlo, sin contenerse, sin ignorar su instinto más básico, era aún más difícil de lo habitual hacer caso omiso. Dio al hermoso culo de Stiles una última succión, un beso con la boca abierta que dejó al castaño sin aliento, y se alejó de su trasero de mala gana. Lo miró por última vez, rodeando el agujero de Stiles con su pulgar. Stiles estaba tan relajado y listo que Derek no pudo contener un gruñido mientras agarraba las caderas de Stiles y le daba la vuelta.

La cara de Stiles estaba roja, al igual que su pecho. Parecía estar felizmente borracho de placer. Su estómago estaba húmedo allí donde su pene había derramado líquido preseminal cuando Derek lo estaba devorando. Se veía delicioso. Derek mostró una sonrisa depredadora, subiendo por todo el cuerpo de Stiles. Estaba bien por una vez no tener que ocultar el hecho de que era un hombre lobo. Podía dejar que sus ojos brillaran, llevar la nariz hasta el vientre de Stiles e inhalarlo, gruñirle al oído. No era sólo el hecho de saber que podía anudarlo lo que hizo que todo fuera diferente esta noche, era también no tener que ocultar aquella parte de sí mismo.

 

—Dios, sabes delicioso —gimió Derek, frotando la mandíbula de Stiles antes de darle un beso. Stiles no se asqueó; probablemente no era demasiado escrupuloso. Al contrario, lo besó con mucha lengua, lamiendo la boca de Derek como si quisiera encontrar su sabor allí, mientras que una de sus manos recorrió el pecho de Derek, pasando por su vientre para abrir sus pantalones vaqueros—. Te devoraría durante horas —gruñó en el oído de Stiles—. ¿Te podrías correr de esa manera? —Tal vez después de que Derek le anudara... Dios, sería incluso mejor, el sabor de ellos dos, combinados, en el culo del castaño. Stiles probablemente querría que lo hiciera.

—Sí, con la paciencia suficiente —dijo Stiles sin aliento, como si el pensamiento le afectara de la misma manera que a Derek. El moreno estaba seguro de poder hacerlo el tiempo suficiente.

 

Se quedó pensativo, embobado al imaginar la escena hasta que sintió la mano de Stiles llegar a su ropa interior y agarrar su pene erecto. Siseó entre dientes, estremeciéndose cuando Stiles le masturbó levemente, acariciando la cabeza de su pene con suavidad. A continuación, los dedos de Stiles se deslizaron hacia abajo y tocaron la base, donde el nudo se formaría, cuya piel ya estaba caliente y tensa, y los brazos de Derek casi dejaron de funcionar. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió cuando Stiles rodeó esa parte con el pulgar y apretó, y el sonido que provocó en Derek fue casi lastimero. Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con la intención de anudar, lo que significaba que nadie lo había tocado allí cuando estaba a punto de formarse el nudo.

 

—Avísame cuando esté listo —susurró Stiles, dándole otro apretón antes de soltarlo. Acarició vagamente el resto del pene de Derek antes de sacar la mano de su ropa interior.

—Estoy listo —gruñó el moreno con voz ahogada. Quería que Stiles volviera a tocar la base de su pene.

—Está bien —dijo el castaño, pasando sus dedos por el camino de vellos bajo el ombligo de Derek—. ¿Oral o anal?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Derek estúpidamente, parpadeando confuso cuando entendió las palabras.

—¿Quieres anudar mi boca o mi culo? —repitiendo la frase más claramente, para que Derek pudiera entenderla con la falta de sangre en el cerebro.

 

El cerebro de Derek sufrió un cortocircuito, se apagó y luego volvió a encenderse. Él sólo había asumido... había pensado... es decir, había imaginado aquella situación muchas veces en su cabeza aquellos últimos días: Stiles debajo de él, con su culo perfecto rodeando con fuerza su inmenso nudo. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza anudar su boca. Era una cosa de la que se hablaba a veces, pero era una especie de leyenda urbana que sólo se veía en el porno, y Derek pensaba que la mayoría de las veces aquello era fingido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que anudar la boca de Stiles fuera una opción.

Pero Stiles se lo estaba ofreciendo, así que él debe de ser capaz. Probablemente lo había hecho muchas otras veces, estaría acostumbrado a ello, seguramente podría soportarlo -la idea de anudarlo así hizo que Derek se mareara incluso. Y Stiles tenía muy buena boca. Las entrañas de Derek se retorcieron de puro deseo sólo de pensar en meter su pene entre aquellos labios.

 

—Boca —musitó Derek, precipitadamente. Sintió que su cara enrojecía, como si acabara de admitir que ansiar anudar la boca de Stiles fuera vergonzoso, pero la vergüenza era inútil en esa situación.

—Muy bien —dijo Stiles, como si no fuera gran cosa.

 

Empujó el hombro de Derek, apartándolo, y el moreno obedeció cuando Stiles se apartó de debajo de su cuerpo, porque no tenía ni puta idea de lo que debía hacer. En su imaginación había trazado el plan de ponerse sobre Stiles y follarlo, anudar su culo hasta que estallaran del placer. No había pensado siquiera en anudar su boca.

 

—Probablemente deberías sentarte o acostarte —sugirió Stiles, entendiendo la confusión de Derek—. Como no lo has hecho nunca, puede ser algo apabullante y no quiero que fallen tus rodillas mientras tengas el nudo en mi boca...

 

Esa imagen mental sola fue casi suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión a Derek sobre el tema, pero se puso de pie y se deshizo de sus pantalones de todos modos, dejando escapar una risa cuando Stiles hizo un movimiento exagerado para agarrar su pene, una vez éste quedó libre.

 

—No te rías, he estado obsesionado con esto durante días. Dios, míralo —dijo Stiles, atendiendo al miembro de Derek con quizás demasiado entusiasmo, mientras que el moreno trataba de volver a la cama. Sus palabras no parecían ser falsamente aduladoras, sino que parecía sentirlas de verdad mientras jugaba con la polla de Derek. Stiles era demasiado bueno para el ego del moreno, definitivamente.

—Vas a hacer que me muera de vergüenza —advirtió Derek, cuando finalmente pudo poner ambas rodillas en la cama, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

 

Incluso aquello no hizo que Stiles dejara de tocar, así que Derek se estabilizó para no perder el equilibrio, y luego cerró su mano sobre la de Stiles y masturbando su pene juntos lentamente, los dedos de Derek entrelazados con los de Stiles, que eran más delgados. Dios, qué espectáculo.

Cuando Derek finalmente lo soltó, Stiles acunó los testículos de Derek en sus manos, frotando los dedos ligeramente sobre la zona sensible detrás de ellos, y se alzó para besar sus labios con suavidad.

 

—Va a ser genial, lo prometo —murmuró Stiles, succionando el labio inferior de Derek.

—Te creo —repuso Derek a pesar de notar un nudo de excitación en su garganta. Jamás lo hubiera dudado.

 

Stiles le dio un último beso, rápido antes de palmear su trasero con media sonrisa.

 

—Es hora del espectáculo. Acomódate.

 

Derek quería verlo bien, así que se sentó, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros quedaron apoyados contra el cabecero de la cama, abriendo sus piernas. Stiles le dio el visto bueno, y se colocó entre las rodillas dobladas de Derek. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, ya que Stiles era de caderas estrechas, pero tenía las piernas muy largas -por lo que tenía que acomodarse como bien pudiera. Finalmente logró colocarse casi por completo -excepto los hombros, por lo que Derek tuvo que abrir más las piernas para que cupiera.

Cuando estuvo situado, Stiles recorrió los muslos de Derek, haciéndose cosquillas con el vello, provocando un movimiento anticipado de las caderas de Derek, mostrando lo deseoso que estaba de aquello. Los dedos del castaño rodearon el pene del hombre lobo, subiendo un poco y acariciando las costillas del moreno.

Miró a los ojos de Derek unos segundos. El enrojecimiento del rostro de Stiles había desaparecido, a excepción de una mancha rosa en cada una de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, aún estaba tremendamente duro, y olía a excitación, y a Derek eso le gustaba. Y mucho.

 

—¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad? —preguntó Stiles.

 

Stiles ya lo sabía -Derek la había escrito en el contrato que había firmado-, por lo que aquello era solamente para cerciorarse que se acordaba.

 

—Spaghetti.

—Spaghetti —repitió Stiles en voz baja. No se rio de la elección del moreno—. Ya lo pillo. Como no voy a ser capaz de hablar, si te toco tres veces, se supone que será mi palabra de seguridad —dijo, y le dio a Derek en las costillas con el dedo, con más fuerza de la que el moreno pensaba. Derek se retorció, y Stiles le sonrió—. ¿Tienes cosquillas? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Sí —confesó Derek, apretando a Stiles con sus rodillas hasta que jadeó. Venganza.

—Bueno —tosió Stiles cuando pudo utilizar sus pulmones de nuevo. Sus ojos se arrugaron gracias a la sonrisa que esbozó—. Entonces sé que te darás cuenta si lo hago. ¿Listo?

 

Todo lo que Derek pudo hacer fue asentir, y recordar cómo se respiraba cuando Stiles bajó finalmente y se puso a trabajar en él.

Comenzó lento. Se limitó a observar a Derek por un momento, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y luego pasó los dedos hacia arriba y abajo por su miembro, hasta sus testículos, y repitió el movimiento. Se tomó su tiempo, tocando todo lo que podía, prestando un poco más de atención a la base, provocándole mucho más placer cuando tocaba la zona.

 

Por último, cuando Derek tenía problemas para contenerse y no retorcerse, cerró el puño alrededor de la mitad de la erección y su lengua rosada salió como una flecha, lamiendo la abertura de su pene. La piel de gallina se extendió a lo largo de los brazos de Derek cuando Stiles cerró la boca alrededor de la cabeza y succionó suavemente, y Derek ni siquiera trató de guardar silencio.

La boca de Stiles era suave y deliciosa, caliente en el interior, y era bueno usándola, intercalando entre la succión y lamidas, raspando con los dientes un poco cuando Derek parecía conforme al hacerlo. Era constante, pero lo hacía con cierta languidez, pereza o suavidad, que hacía que Derek sintiera que podría derretirse allí mismo, deshaciéndose bajo la lengua de Stiles. Derek puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles, acariciando con suavidad su pelo desordenado, y se aseguró de hacerle saber lo mucho que apreciaba todo aquello, jadeando elogios hacia él, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando Stiles lo provocaba a sabiendas. Después de unos minutos, Derek estaba endiabladamente duro, pero ni siquiera cerca de correrse.

 

Entonces Stiles deslizó la mano hacia abajo y lo agarró con fuerza alrededor de la base, justo donde el nudo se formaría, y Derek contuvo el aliento como si algo se hubiera desmoronado en él, y todo cambió. Fuera lo que fuera, acababa de provocar que todo se fuera al traste -su paciencia, su compostura, su cordura-, se disolvió en un instante. Nunca había estado tan cerca de anudar, y ahora se sentía incapaz de detenerlo.

Ya no sólo quería hacerlo, es que necesitaba hacerlo, se sintió cegado por el impulso, y emitió un sonido desesperado mientras sus caderas se movían por inercia, follando la boca de Stiles antes de que pudiera detenerse. Tan pronto como lo hizo, las atenciones de Stiles pasaron de ser pausadas a ser más exhaustivas, provocando que Derek hiciera otro sonido desesperado, más bien algo así como una súplica.

 

La súplica funcionó. Stiles comenzó metiéndose el pene más adentro de su boca, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras succionaba con más fuerza, hundiendo cada vez más el pene de Derek en su boca. Apretaba el agarre que ejercía en la base del pene de Derek a medida que succionaba, al mismo ritmo, llevando a Derek a la locura. Cuanto más cerca llegaba su boca a su puño, más se impacientaba Derek, aferrando su mano a la nuca de Stiles, jadeando con fiereza, temiendo que el castaño de alguna manera se arrepintiera y dejara de hacer aquello.

Derek no era un tipo enorme, su pene estaba un poco por encima del promedio, pero ya podía sentir la parte posterior de la garganta de Stiles cada vez que bajaba la cabeza, y no estaba seguro de cómo demonios iba a caber entera en su boca, pero Dios, él lo necesitaba. Él quería tener su polla entera en su boca, y quería sentir la boca de Stiles alrededor de su nudo, que pudiera oler su semilla al acabar, saborearse a sí mismo cuando lo besara, quería que perdurara su semen en su lengua. Quería que la esencia de Stiles lo rodeara por completo.

Y Stiles parecía ansiarlo también, haciendo pequeños ruidos hambrientos mientras chupaba, flexionando sus caderas un poco mientras hundía el miembro de Derek en su boca, como si estuviera ávido de ella, como si quisiera el nudo de Derek  de manera enfermiza, de la misma forma que el moreno ansiaba dárselo a él. Derek podía sentir su nudo comenzando a hincharse, latiendo cada vez con más urgencia, presionando contra el interior del puño de Stiles.

 

—Estoy cerca —gimió con voz ahogada.

 

Cuando Stiles soltó el agarre de su mano, Derek pudo ver cómo de hinchada estaba la base de su pene en ese momento, tan caliente y dolorida, con la piel de color rojo oscuro y tensa. Stiles sacó el pene de su boca, hasta que sólo la cabeza estaba dentro, hizo girar su lengua alrededor de ésta mientras abría los ojos y miró a Derek, y luego se la metió lentamente, abajo, abajo y abajo y abajo, hasta que su boca se reunió la parte más hinchada, cada vez más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. Tendría que hacerlo ahora.

Derek observó con fascinación cómo Stiles siguió metiéndose su miembro, viendo la boca del castaño extenderse a medida que llegaba a la base, y luego se metió el nudo en la boca, dando en su lengua, llenando su boca.

 

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, Stiles respirando suavemente por la nariz, y Derek temblando al borde del precipicio, cuando de repente el castaño succionó con fuerza, ciñendo la suave piel de su garganta alrededor de la polla de Derek y con eso acabó todo, ya que el hombre lobo se corrió con un gemido ronco, aferrando sus manos a los hombros de Stiles con desesperación mientras la primera corrida se deslizaba por la garganta de Stiles. El castaño cerró los ojos y se lo tragó todo.

A Derek no le habían hecho una mamada de aquella manera, no la había metido hasta el fondo de la garganta de su pareja sexual, y era algo indescriptible, nada de lo que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Ya parecía que estaba siendo demasiado, pero entonces su nudo empezó a hincharse hasta su punto álgido.

 

Todo lo que Derek había leído sobre anudar se refería a que se sentía como un orgasmo extra largo, pero no era así, no se parecía a eso en nada. Derek había tenido una gran cantidad de orgasmos en su vida, y ninguno de ellos jamás había sentido ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía en ese instante -se sentía como que estaba corriéndose con todo su cuerpo.

Cada músculo se tensaba y él gimió entre dientes mientras llenaba la boca de Stiles, su polla latiendo en ese pequeño espacio suave, chocando contra su lengua, presionando contra la parte posterior de los dientes.

 

Stiles hizo un sonido, un pequeño gemido lastimero mientras que sus dedos se clavaban en las caderas de Derek, y el hombre lobo quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no podía ni hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era correrse, aguantando la tensión de los escalofríos que nacían en la parte baja de la espalda con cada nueva descarga. Seguían sucediéndose, una tras otra, desde lo más profundo del bajo vientre de Derek, cada vez más largos e intensos que el anterior, dejándolo sin aire en sus pulmones.

Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Stiles al estómago de Derek, pero no se quejó, tan sólo tragó, gimió largamente y siguió tragando con los ojos llorosos.

Derek dio con la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama cuando una fuerte sacudida lo embargó, arqueando la espalda mientras enredaba sus pies en las sábanas.

 

Aún no lo asimilaba, ya que cada espasmo era más intenso que el anterior, por lo que los músculos de sus muslos se tensaban a cada pulso, aquello le daba un poco de vértigo, ya que nunca se había sentido tan desconectado de su propio cuerpo, tan impotente de no poder controlarlo, pero Stiles estaba allí, acariciando sus huesos de la cadera con sus pulgares cada vez que gemía y se retorcía, y Derek se sintió cuidado, aceptado y sobrepasado por eso.

La terrible necesidad de liberarse ahondó en él, apretando su estómago, haciendo que se crisparan los dedos de sus pies, y le hizo apretar los dientes, sintiendo que la agonía se aproximaba cada vez más. Derek cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito cuando el último, el pulso, la descarga más abrumadora le sobrevino, las manos aferrándose a la cabeza de Stiles, dejándolo fijo en su lugar, alcanzando el éxtasis pleno, meciendo sus caderas deseando alargar la sensación un poco más. No podía adentrarse más en Stiles, no podía metérsela más adentro, pero aquello no significaba que su instinto no fuera clavarse un poco más allá. Y ahí estaba Stiles, acogiéndolo en su boca, manteniéndolo en su garganta a medida que se sucedía aquella interminable descarga.

 

Esta vez el espasmo no desapareció, tuvo al cuerpo de Derek a su antojo hasta que sollozó del placer que sintió, acunando la cabeza del castaño entre sus manos temblorosas, curvándose hasta que las cabezas de ambos casi se tocaban. Mientras agarraba sus mejillas y su miembro seguía latiendo en el interior de su boca, ahogado por la intensidad, algo cálido y a la vez aterrador surgió desde su vientre y su pecho, provocando un sonido lastimero surgir de sus labios. Su corazón, más que roto y maltratado por la falta de afecto y desolación que había sufrido, se transformó en gratitud hacia Stiles, sintiéndose impotente al no poder detenerlo, pero al fin y al cabo agradecido de no tener que pararlo.

Así acabó toda esa travesía. Los dos enredados el uno al otro, aferrándose, Derek totalmente indefenso y totalmente expuesto, y Stiles ayudándolo en todo aquello. Lo más íntimo que un hombre lobo podría hacer.

 

La fuerza abandonó el cuerpo de Derek de repente, haciendo que cayera como un muñeco de trapo, sudoroso, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo todos sus músculos palpitantes. Cuando Stiles se movió bajo sus manos se dio cuenta de que quizás lo estaba sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza, y suavizó su agarre, acariciando la cabeza castaña del chico como disculpa.

Su pene, en ese momento sensible y dolorido, estaba empezando a perder su dureza, y Stiles relajó su mandíbula, dejando ir a Derek, que absorbió el dolor de su mandíbula gracias a su poder de hombre lobo. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Stiles apoyó la frente en el estómago de Derek, tosiendo un poco.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Derek, con la voz ronca y tensa.

 

Stiles asintió contra su estómago, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y luego se estiró para agarrar la mano de Derek a ciegas, dando con ella finalmente. El moreno se aferró a su mano y la apretó, haciendo que el corazón del lobo, ya lo suficientemente expuesto y sensible, latiera dolorosamente.

 

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Derek, un poco vacilante. Su otra mano se movió de donde todavía descansaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, y pasó sus dedos por el pelo sudoroso del castaño.

—Sí —jadeó Stiles. Su voz estaba ronca. Oh dios—. Muchísimo. —Derek pensó que probablemente no era una cosa tan increíble para Stiles, pero apreciaba que al menos lo fingiera, y que no le restregara a Derek el hecho de que hacía aquello continuamente por dinero.

 

Derek se movió un poco, sintiendo la necesidad de enderezar sus piernas, y Stiles levantó para que pudiera hacerlo, para luego colocarse inmediatamente de nuevo sobre él. Derek podía sentir la punta húmeda del pene de Stiles empujando contra la parte interior de la rodilla. Movió la pierna, frotándola, y Stiles se agitó bajo sus toques. Había seguido teniendo la erección después de anudarle la boca, y seguía duro. Había disfrutado de otorgarle placer al moreno.

 

—¿No quieres correrte? —preguntó Derek, cuando Stiles no hizo ningún esfuerzo para hacer nada al respecto.

—Todo depende de ti —dijo Stiles, depositando un beso en el vientre de Derek antes de mirar hacia arriba, apoyando la barbilla en el estómago del moreno. Tenía la boca hinchada, la barbilla húmeda, y no había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Derek se sentía como un capullo por cómo le hacía sentir—. Pero sí, me gustaría, si no te importa, claro. —Sus caderas estaban agitándose un poco de sólo hablar de ello, pero Stiles no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Todavía estaban tomados de la mano.

 

Derek ni siquiera podía imaginar no querer ayudarle a correrse. Movió suavemente a Stiles, quitándolo de encima, poniéndolo de espaldas a la cama. Estaba tan duro, con su miembro enrojecido, y su miembro supurando líquido preseminal que goteaba sobre su vientre. Habría querido devorar su culo una vez más después de anudarlo, si le hubiera anudado el culo, y aunque seguía queriendo devorarlo, Stiles parecía ansioso por sentir sus manos, sus caricias, un poco de mimos y contacto cara a cara. Derek se sentía feliz de poder proporcionarle aquello.

Se arrastró hasta quedarse junto a la cadera de Stiles e inclinó la cabeza para poder lamer la punta de su polla, arrastrando la lengua por la rendija, y Stiles se quedó sin aliento mientras su pene se agitaba.

 

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó con fiereza, mientras sus dedos temblorosos se enredaron en el pelo de Derek—. No voy a tardar mucho.

 

Derek no iba a ser capaz de superar la mamada que el castaño le había hecho, eso estaba claro, pero tomó a Stiles con su boca de todos modos, porque quería saborearlo, y sentirlo en su lengua.

 

—Ah, joder —dijo Stiles en voz baja, moviéndose incesantemente, con su rodilla temblando contra costillas de Derek.

 

El moreno bajó hasta la base del pene del castaño un par de veces, girando su lengua en la parte superior, hasta que Stiles tuvo todo su pene húmedo por su saliva, y a continuación, se incorporó de modo que él pudiera besar a Stiles mientras lo acariciaba.

La boca de Stiles estaba caliente y salada, el labio inferior un poco hinchado, y el castaño gimió cuando Derek tentativamente lamió su labio inferior, haciéndolo de nuevo antes de besarlo de verdad. Sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había hecho Stiles momentos antes con su lengua, donde había estado su nudo, saboreando su propia semilla en la boca de Stiles, haciendo que un sentimiento salvaje y feroz invadiera el cuerpo de Derek, y la manera que el castaño tuvo de aferrarse a él, como si estuviera desesperado porque le tocara, fue muy satisfactorio para el hombre lobo.

 

—Ven aquí, ven aquí —dijo Derek con urgencia, rodando sobre su espalda y dejando la mitad del cuerpo de Stiles sobre él.

 

A pesar de estar totalmente desmadejado, Derek no se detuvo, simplemente lo agarró con más fuerza, haciendo que Stiles enterrara su rostro en el cuello de Derek, que siguió acariciándolo y murmuraba pequeñas súplicas al castaño hasta que éste se corrió, tensándose en los brazos del lobo, boqueando sin control mientras se derramaba sobre Derek, en su mano, en su estómago, y en los vellos bajo el ombligo.

Cuando Stiles finalmente dejó de agitarse por las convulsiones tras el orgasmo, Derek le dejó ir y, agradecido, se dejó caer sobre su espalda, con la cabeza dándole vueltas con el aroma de Stiles, caliente sobre él. Stiles se relajó contra el costado de Derek, y se echó sobre su cuerpo, como si no pudiera controlar lo que su cuerpo hiciera, y no le importaba, y puso una pierna sobre las musculosas piernas de Derek.

 

—Muchas gracias. Eso estuvo muy bien —murmuró Stiles, cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad. Movió la cabeza lo suficiente para besar el pezón de Derek—. ¿Qué? —preguntó cuando Derek rio.

—Debería ser yo el que te dé las gracias —dijo Derek, divertido. Revolvió el pelo de Stiles con la mano limpia.

—Trabajo en equipo —contestó Stiles, levantando un puño cerrado débilmente—. Felicidades, me has anudado. Lo hicimos. —Se inclinó y entrelazó sus dedos con Derek de nuevo y, o bien no se dio cuenta o no le importaba, era la mano que seguía teniendo su corrida.

—Sí, lo hicimos. —Y Derek temía que no iba a ser el mismo a partir de ese momento. No estaba seguro todavía si era algo bueno o malo. Era una idea que mejor dejarla para el día siguiente. O para el próximo año.

—¿Qué tal te sientes? —inquirió Stiles, levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos eran dulces y curiosos.

—Genial —dijo Derek, después de dudar un segundo. No estaba seguro de cómo describir cómo se sentía, eufórico, pero relajado, conforme pero algo herido a la vez—. Sólo que... no sabía que iba a ser así —confesó.

—Yo tampoco —repuso Stiles, sorprendiéndolo—. Normalmente no es tan... —Hizo un gesto con la mano libre en el aire antes de dejarla de nuevo en el pecho de Derek—. Intenso.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —murmuró Stiles sonriendo—. Lo que acaba de pasar es algo de otro nivel. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Si no tuviera mi tesis casi acabada, me hubiera gustado escribir sobre ti. —Derek rio contra la frente de Stiles.

—Es halagador, pero mejor que no. Me prometiste que no sería un conejillo de indias.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Stiles, apretando los dedos de Derek—, pero te mereces tener, como poco, cien mil palabras que describan tu pene. Una oda a tu polla. Yo podría escribirla de todos modos. Esto fue impresionante. —No estaba mintiendo, así que era perfectamente normal que Derek se sintiera tan lleno de orgullo. Cualquier tío querría creer que tenía una polla digna de una oda.

—Voy a añadir eso a mi currículum —decidió el moreno. Stiles rio a la vez que ajustaba su abrazo y se pegaba más a él.

 

Derek había tenido un poco de miedo de que Stiles quisiera irse nada más terminar, pero no parecía querer marcharse. Se quedaron tendidos en la cama un buen rato, con la corrida de Stiles secándose en la piel de Derek, que era precisamente lo que el moreno quería. Tampoco le importaba que el cariño de después del anudamiento fuera el que lo influenciara. Stiles ni se inmutó, pero seguramente nada del sexo de hombres lobo lo lograra sorprender en algún momento.

Una vez que era obvio que Stiles iba a salir huyendo, Derek se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar el estado post coital. Él los giró levemente, haciendo que Stiles se quejara en voz baja, ya que ya estaba cómodo, pero Derek quería estar en una posición en la que pudiera abrazar todo lo que pudiera del castaño. Quería acariciar el rostro de Stiles, lamer sus lágrimas secas, acariciarlo, pegarlo a él. Seguramente era algo relacionado con el lazo, y que luego sería una mierda para enfrentarse a aquel problema más adelante, pero por ahora quería disfrutar del lazo con Stiles, y el castaño le permitía hacerlo.

 

—Tengo sed —dijo Stiles después de un rato, tratando de desenredarse del cuerpo de Derek lo suficiente como para sentarse. Derek se sintió culpable de repente, ya que Stiles tendría la boca seca después de todo el trabajo en su entrepierna.

—Iré a por algo. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Derek, echándolo en la cama mientras él se levantaba—. ¿Agua?

—Eso sería genial —contestó Stiles, dejándose caer como si no tuviera ni un solo hueso en su cuerpo.

 

Derek se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, todavía desnudo, y cogió un par de botellas de agua de la nevera. Stiles cogió una de ellas, agradecido cuando Derek volvió a la cama y se las entregó, para luego abrazarse de nuevo a Derek y beber su agua tranquilamente.

Hablaron de todo un poco, de cosas sin sentido, del mismo tipo de los temas de los que hablaron en la cafetería, al igual que las comidas preferidas y de qué canciones tenían en sus iPods. Stiles tenía sólo cuatro años menos que Derek, no eran los suficientes como para que se notara una gran brecha generacional pero los suficientes para diferir sobre las películas de Transformers. Nadie era perfecto.

 

—Debería irme —dijo Stiles, finalmente, después de bostezar con fuerza. Sus dedos recorrían el brazo de Derek, provocando que el moreno casi se durmiera.

—Duerme un rato si quieres. No me importa —murmuró Derek, sintiendo que sus propios ojos se cerraban—. No espero que hagamos algo más —agregó, en el caso de que Stiles pensara que quisiera conseguir algo extra—. Si estás cansado, descansa un poco.

—No debería —musitó Stiles entre dientes. Parecía estar muy cansado—. Mejor que no...

 

Lo hizo de todos modos.

 

***

 

Cuando Derek se despertó un poco más tarde, Stiles estaba vestido y sentado en el borde de la cama, poniéndose sus calcetines. Su ropa estaba aún más arrugada, pero no parecía que le importase. Era difícil creer que un tipo que era tan indiferente a su aspecto se ganara la vida ofreciendo sexo a cambio de dinero para ganarse la vida, pero aquello no era la clave del atractivo de Stiles todos modos. Stiles conseguía estar genial con esa ropa vieja y esas gafas de empollón y ese pelo despeinado. Derek estaba condenado a colgarse por él.

La bolsa de Stiles estaba a su lado en la cama, abierta, y Derek podía oler la pasta de dientes.  Seguramente llevaría su propia bolsa de aseo. Derek había seguido durmiendo a pesar de que por lo general se despertaba al mínimo ruido. El anudar era una maldita droga.

 

—Hey —dijo Stiles en voz baja, mirando a Derek por encima del hombro cuando lo sintió moverse—. Me tengo que ir. —Derek no sabía qué hora era, pero parecía que era tarde. Incluso si no lo fuera, Stiles igualmente se tendría que ir.

—Muy bien —repuso Derek, yendo a tientas hasta dar con su ropa interior. Él se la puso, y luego acabó con su botella de agua mientras Stiles se sentaba en el sofá y se ponía sus zapatos. Derek bostezó, se pasó las manos por el pelo, y trató de actuar casual, a pesar de todo su ser protestaba ante la idea de dejar Stiles salir por la puerta para siempre.

 

Sin embargo, eso era lo que estaba pasando. Stiles tenía sus gafas de nuevo, las llaves del coche en la mano. Que se iba.

Derek no estaba seguro ni de qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Stiles fue el que estaba acostumbrado a aquello, él probablemente sabía cómo terminar la noche de buenas maneras.

 

Stiles no dijo nada mientras iba por el loft, ni siquiera "adiós" o "gracias por contratar mis servicios". Derek abrió la puerta, y Stiles estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente se volvió hacia Derek y lo agarró por la parte posterior del cuello, besándolo con fuerza, casi con furia, y aquello rompió la determinación de Derek. Se agarró a Stiles, con sus manos moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, hasta que una se afianzó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la otra cerrada en forma de puño en el borde de su camisa, y le devolvió el beso con todo lo que tenía.

Él estaba a punto de pedirle a Stiles que volvieran dentro cuando el castaño se separó de él, mientras daba un paso atrás, respirando entrecortadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido como el de Derek.

 

—Adiós, Derek —dijo, y Derek podría haber jurado que había vacilado su voz cuando dijo su nombre—. Cuídate.

 

Luego se volvió y se fue.

 

***

 

El contrato de Derek había firmado declaraba en términos inequívocos que no podía haber ningún contacto entre ellos después de la consulta. Una vez solo, sin nada que le recordara al lazo, cualquier apego tras haber anudado se desvanecería de tres a seis meses.

Derek esperó tres meses -tres horribles y dolorosos meses por la falta Stiles- y aquello no se desvaneció. Esperó aún otros tres meses, que se le hizo aún más cuesta arriba que los tres primeros, y todavía no se desvaneció. En todo caso, empeoró.

 

Pensó en Stiles todo el tiempo, ansiaba verlo, hablar con él, anhelando esa sensación que había tenido cuando Stiles había tenido el nudo de Derek en la boca, como si de verdad hubiese sentido algo, como si quisiera que Derek estuviera feliz con él. Derek tenía sueños, fantasías, y nada de esto era suficiente.

Derek trató de decirse a sí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo, y que su pene lo estaba controlando, pero sabía muy dentro de él que aquello no era cierto. Tenía un mal historial de amores y desamores -probablemente el peor historial del planeta- y había jurado que nunca volvería a confiar en su propio juicio, pero no pudo convencerse de que estaba equivocado acerca de Stiles. El chico tenía una lista de referencias en su sitio web, tenía amigos hombres lobo, y su padre era el sheriff, por lo que probablemente no era un asesino en serie, o un cazador sediento de sangre. Derek sabía que sus aspiraciones eran ciertamente bajas, pero fue un cambio refrescante de todos modos.

 

Y había habido _algo_ entre ellos, más allá del lazo para anudar, más allá de lo que requiere Stiles para hacer  su trabajo. Habían pasado menos de doce horas juntos en total, pero habían sido doce magníficas horas, tanto cuando sólo hablaron como cuando practicaron el sexo. Habían hablado de cosas normales, como los videojuegos y los tacos, y discutieron sobre las cosas tontas como robots que hablan. Eso no había sido fingido, y no hubiera sido necesario que lo supieran del otro. Que sólo habían sido ellos mismos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Stiles, que dejaba a los hombres lobo que le follaran y anudaran para ganarse la vida, era probablemente la persona más genuina a la que Derek se había sentido atraído, y Derek no podía superar su marcha.

 

Cuando se desesperaba, lo que ocurría una o dos veces en semana, Derek se metía en la web de Stiles y leía todo de nuevo. Podía ver la personalidad de Stiles en sus palabras, algunas de las expresiones que utilizaba en una conversación informal, y aquello era como tener un poco de interacción con él de nuevo, tan patético como sonaba. Pero también le recordó que Stiles era feliz en alguna parte, dejándose anudar por otros hombres lobo, teniendo lazos con otros hombres lobo, deshaciéndose de otros hombres lobos, y aquello hizo que Derek quisiera tirarse delante de un autobús. Un autobús que estuviera a punto de estallar.

Al cabo de siete meses recibió un correo electrónico de Stiles. El estómago de Derek se encogió cuando lo vio en su bandeja de entrada, y un millar de vanas esperanzas surgieron en su cabeza antes de que él abriera el mensaje y se las aplastara. El mensaje era informal y amable, pero también parecía en gran medida un correo electrónico profesional.

 

_¡Hola! Se trata de un seguimiento. Sólo es una comprobación para ver cómo van las cosas. El hecho de anudar puede ser una experiencia muy gratificante que cambia tu vida, y puede abrirte una gran cantidad de nuevos horizontes. No hablamos mucho sobre tu opinión en cuanto a las relaciones íntimas, ya que parecías muy reticente a abordar esta cuestión, pero espero que quizá te haya ayudado con eso, también. ¿Nuestra consulta ha cambiado algo en ti?_

 

Un "seguimiento". Sólo una parte del servicio que había pagado, eso era todo. Derek se sentía enojado, y muy estúpido por tener esperanzas.

 

 _Sin cambios_ , respondió Derek. Desde luego, no había salido con nadie, y mucho menos anudado a nadie, en los meses que había estado sin él. Había pensado en ello de un modo enfermizo, pensó follarse a Stiles de todas las posturas posibles, una y otra vez, se hizo pajas tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Pero no había conocido, en todos esos meses, a alguien que le gustara tanto como le había gustado Stiles nada más conocerlo, antes de que incluso trabajaran por forjar el lazo para anudar. Fue cosa de la mierda de suerte que tenía Derek -¿qué otra cosa si no?- para encariñarse y enamorarse del chico al que había pagado para follar con él.

 _Gracias por todo. Cuídate_ , añadió en el último momento. No era culpa de Stiles que no sintiera lo mismo. No era un hombre lobo. Lo que habían hecho, no había significado tanto para él -era su trabajo.

 

Derek lo envió, no obtuvo respuesta.

 

Así que eso fue todo.

 

***

 

Justo después del décimo mes -Derek estaba empezando a preguntarse si estaba condenado a marcar el paso del resto de su vida en base a cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había anudado Stiles-, Derek entró en una cafetería, y se topó con Stiles. Así. Sin fanfarria, sin previo aviso. Él estaba allí.

Estaba sentado en una mesa en la esquina con otro hombre, apoyado en sus codos, con su humeante taza de café y un bollo a su lado. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero Derek lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, incluso después de todos esos meses, daría con su aroma en cualquier lugar. Derek todavía pensaba que podía olerlo en su cama a veces, por la mañana, cuando estaba medio despierto y se sentía solo. Podía olerlo por encima del café recién hecho y del dependiente sudado que estaba atendiendo la barra.

 

Derek avanzó rápidamente hacia él antes de que su cerebro procesara la situación. El otro tipo era un hombre lobo. Stiles estaba sentado en una mesa de esquina en una cafetería con un hombre lobo, al igual que lo hizo con Derek hace muchos meses. Stiles se reunía con un cliente.

Derek sintió una punzada de dolor con tintes de posesividad tan fuertes que no pudo detenerse. El otro hombre lobo sintió su desafío al instante y gruñó, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Derek fuera el único que lo escuchara, y mostró sus ojos rojos. Oh, mierda. Derek había desafiado a un alfa. Había desafiado un alfa por un tipo que ni siquiera era nada suyo, y ni siquiera era del alfa. No tenía sentido el pelearse por él -Stiles no era de nadie.

 

Era demasiado tarde. El alfa había puesto sus manos sobre la mesa como si estuviera a punto lanzarse hacia él. Estaban en público, era una locura, pero fue culpa de Derek. Consideró brevemente darse la vuelta e irse de allí. Para un hombre lobo normal, que sería una pérdida de prestigio, pero Derek no tenía mucho más que perder.

Pero cuando el alfa se estaba levantando, la cabeza de Stiles se giró para ver lo que les había interrumpido, y su rostro se puso pálido tan pronto como vio a Derek. Stiles no se apartó, no trató de fingir que no conocía a Derek. En cambio, estiró su brazo a ciegas, sin dejar de mirar a Derek, y puso su mano sobre el brazo del alfa. Éste se calmó inmediatamente, recostándose en su silla, pero no se relajó por completo, con sus ojos yendo de Derek a Stiles y vuelta a empezar.

 

Derek tuvo la oportunidad de ser conciliador. Asintió con la cabeza al alfa, un gesto de respeto, y el alfa lo miró fijamente durante un segundo y luego le devolvió el saludo. Stiles acababa de salvarle el culo a Derek.

Sintiéndose humillado y abatido, y sin con ganas de forzar su suerte después de casi cagarla hasta el fondo, Derek se volvió y salió de la cafetería. Sólo había avanzado un par de pasos por la acera cuando Stiles salió por la puerta detrás de él.

 

—¡Derek! ¡Espera!

 

Derek casi siguió caminando. No había ninguna razón para dar marcha atrás, no había motivos para hablar con Stiles, con la excepción de que había estado deseoso de incluso el más pequeño atisbo de él, languideciendo como un idiota. No era lo bastante fuerte como para alejarse de él en aquel momento.

 

—Lo siento —dijo Derek, cuando él se dio la vuelta y vio lo molesto que estaba Stiles—. Siento haber interrumpido. Espero que no te cueste un cliente. —Stiles tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Él no es un cliente. Ése es mi amigo Scott.

—Oh —contestó el moreno. No era de extrañar que hubiera sido tan rápido en responder al desafío de Derek. Eran amigos. Fue un alivio, pero uno de corta duración. No importaba con quién estuviera tomando café Stiles, porque él y Derek había tenido su única noche y no podría haber otra. Incluso si ese hombre lobo no era un cliente, había habido otros, y habría muchos más después de Derek. No cambiaba nada.

 

Scott salió de la cafetería y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Stiles y a Derek de pie en la acera, con una tensión que casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

 

—Stiles, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el hispano, dudoso.

 

Stiles había estado de pie como si estuviese congelado, pero al escuchar la voz de su amigo pareció reaccionar. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frotándose a continuación la cara.

 

—Sí —dijo, volviéndose para mirar a Scott—. Estoy bien. ¿Te vas?

—Sí, tengo que volver al trabajo —se disculpó Scott. Llevaba una bata. Probablemente estaba en su hora de almuerzo—. Llámame luego.

 

Scott y Stiles se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Derek no podía ver la cara de Stiles pero podía ver una serie de expresiones en Scott, lo suficiente para averiguar que estaban teniendo una conversación en silencio.

 

—Lo haré —dijo Stiles, finalmente, cuando habían solucionado lo que fuera. Scott le sonrió y asintió de nuevo a Derek, que asintió a su vez. Stiles lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció por la esquina, y luego se volvió hacia Derek.

 

Hacía un mal día, ventoso y gris, y Stiles se encogió de hombros contra el viento que azotaba su pelo alrededor de la cabeza. Derek recordó cómo se había presentado en su loft hacía casi un año con su cabello alborotado, y se fue de allí con el pelo aún peor.

 

—¿Quieres que entremos? —preguntó Stiles, sonando un poco nervioso. Sus manos se agitaban frente a él, como si no pudiera decidir qué hacer con ellas—. ¿Tomar un café? Podemos hablar un poco. Como amigos —repuso, pero su corazón golpeteó con fuerza, nervioso, cuando dijo la palabra "amigos".

—Eso va contra las reglas —señaló Derek.

—Lo sé —dijo Stiles.

—Ya han pasado diez meses —musitó Derek, que era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, que habían sido diez meses y parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando Stiles se fue de su loft. El lazo estaba intacto. Se suponía que iba a desaparecer.

—Sí —murmuró Stiles, moviendo la cabeza—. Se supone.

—No ha desaparecido —dijo Derek, con aquellas palabras arañando su camino desde donde las había estado guardando todo ese tiempo.

—Lo sé —musitó Stiles nuevo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Lo supe en el instante que desafiaste a un alfa para conseguirme. —Derek resopló.

—Bueno, tampoco te emociones —repuso Derek—, no sabía que era un alfa.

 

Stiles se rio, un sonido hermoso que hizo que el corazón de Derek se derritiera. Había echado mucho de menos oír su risa, y quería ser el encargado de hacer que se riera todo el tiempo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír sin poder remediarlo.

 

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras ganado al alfa? —preguntó Stiles, con un poco de su picardía habitual en sus ojos.

 

 _"Conservarte durante toda mi vida"_ pensó Derek, pero que sonaba como algo que podría hacer que le pusieran una orden de alejamiento.

 

—¿Alguna vez has hablado con algún cliente después del nudo? —preguntó Derek—. ¿Como amigos? —La pregunta hizo que Stiles se pusiera serio.

—Nunca —enfatizó el castaño. El lobo supo que decía la verdad, pero Stiles siguió hablando—. Nunca he dormido en la cama de nadie después, nunca le he dado un beso de despedida a nadie en su puerta, nunca he enviado a nadie un correo electrónico de seguimiento, porque es realmente la manera de averiguar si estabas interesado en salir conmigo. —Aquella verborrea dejó al moreno anonadado.

—¿Si estaba interesado en salir contigo...? —musitó débilmente. Había malinterpretado el email por completo.

 

Las zapatillas de deporte de Stiles golpearon la acera mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. Stiles olía muy bien, Derek apenas podía soportar no tocarlo.

 

—Y —empezó a decir Stiles—, yo nunca he abandonado a mi mejor amigo y a una buena taza de café para seguir a alguien a la calle y decirles que sigo pensando en ellos todo el tiempo y al que estoy tan, tan estúpidamente unido que me siento como un hipócrita al dar una conferencia a otras personas sobre el tema.

—Pero tú no eres un hombre lobo —dijo Derek, sin aliento. Esa era la ventaja de Stiles, podía permitirse que lo anudaran y seguir con su vida. No dejar que lo personal se relacionara con el trabajo. Stiles no se obsesionó por una noche juntos. Derek era el único lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer eso—. Eres un humano.

—Sí, lo soy —murmuró Stiles. Sus dedos rozaron los de Derek—. Pero los seres humanos también podemos sentir el lazo, Derek. Lo llamamos enamorarse.

 

***

 

—Oh joder, me voy a correr —gimió Stiles mientras se retorcía en el regazo de Derek. Tenía una mano en la cabecera de la cama y con la otra se estaba masturbando furiosamente. Derek tenía hundida su cara en el hombro de Stiles, gimiendo con impotencia a la misma vez que Stiles se dejó caer con más fuerza sobre su nudo, estremeciéndose por su orgasmo. Era la segunda vez que se había corrido con Derek en su interior, y el hombre lobo todavía estaba duro como una piedra.

 

Si Derek había pensado que anudar la boca de Stiles fue una experiencia increíble, no había sido preparado en absoluto para eso. Fue aún mejor cuando pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Stiles contra él, cuando Stiles pudo hablar con él, cuando Stiles podría correrse una y otra vez en su nudo.

Hacia el final del mismo, Derek era un auténtico desastre pegajoso, ocultando su cara contra el cuello de Stiles, mientras que éste le acariciaba las orejas. Al diablo con la dignidad -Derek era feliz.

Más tarde, cuando estaban bajo las sábanas, Derek tan pegado a Stiles como podía, hablaron un rato.

 

—No me irás a cobrar dos mil dólares por esto, ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera —dijo Stiles bostezando—. Esto te costará al menos cinco mil. Me has anudado demasiado rato.

—No he oído ninguna queja —argumentó Derek. Stiles se aclaró la garganta, pero no lo negó. Volvió con una contraoferta.

—Renuncio a cobrarle los cinco mil si me dejas escribir ese libro acerca de tu pene.

—Hecho —dijo Derek. Pasó la mano por el cabello de Stiles, y éste se frotó como si fuera un gato—. Podríamos haber estado haciendo esto todo este tiempo —señaló—. Tú y tu estúpida regla de los seis meses.

—¡Oye! —musitó Stiles indignado, golpeando con fuerza en la cadera de Derek bajo las mantas—. Tú fuiste el que era tan cabezota acerca de salir con alguien. Esa es la razón por la que acudiste a mí en primer lugar. No querías involucrarte con nadie más nunca más en tu vida.

—Así es, yo no quería —dijo Derek, cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Stiles un poco más fuerte—. Por la boca muere el pez.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay errores, lo siento, es mi primera traducción y obviamente no está a pie juntillas, porque el vocabulario en inglés es extenso y aunque tengo mucho conocimiento del idioma, algunas expresiones cambian, y he descrito escenas a mi manera. Ojalá os haya gustado, dejad un kudo por el esfuerzo que he hecho xD
> 
> Tengo página en Facebook, os invito a que le deis a me gusta y os enteréis de lo que posteo en las diferentes redes: [Pincha aquí](https://www.facebook.com/lauvelga)


End file.
